kushielfandomcom-20200222-history
Cereus House
|Dowayne2 = Jareth Moran |Second2 = Suriah |Tenure2 = |Dowayne3 = Neriel nó Cereus |Second3 = — |Tenure3 = }} Cereus House is one of the thirteen houses of the Night Court. Its canon is fragility, and they believe that Naamah lay with the King of Persis knowing that Blessed Elua's time on earth was fleeting and he needed to be free in order to live it to the fullest. https://www.facebook.com/jacquelinecarey.author/posts/10152685652975456?stream_ref=10 Cereus adepts are renowned for their fragility and delicate, pale beauty. They cultivate an appreciation for the fleeting nature of life and beauty. They believe that beauty is at its most poignant just as it's about to fade. Some adepts find true steel within themselves once their beauty fades. The ideal appearance of a Cereus adept is fragile and beautiful, with blond hair. General Information Cereus House is the first house of the Night Court, founded by Enediel Vintesoir six hundred years before the series takes place. Because of this, it enjoys a special status. The Dowayne has a seat on the City Judiciary and it is not unheard for a ruling monarch to ask the Dowayne for advice. Cereus hosts the Midwinter Masque each year. Cereus always supplies the Winter Queen and its adepts always dress in a winter white and silver theme for the masque. When Phèdre nó Delaunay was four years old, her parents were out of money. Her mother asked for an audience with Miriam Bouscevre, the Dowayne of Cereus House, and Phèdre was sold into indenture there. She lived at Cereus for six years until joining Anafiel Delaunay household at age ten. Melisande hosts a birthday party for Prince Baudoin at Cereus. Baudoin treats the adepts in an undignified manner, pulling them onto his lap, and Phèdre remarks that Cereus adepts are unused to such treatment. She notices that Melisande enjoys the adepts' discomfort and speculates that is why she chose Cereus House for the party. Every adept's nightly fee is paid so they are free to entertain the guests. Jareth Moran, Dowayne at the end of , provides Phèdre with the house tokens she promised Phèdre's Boys. Cereus livery is deep blue and gold. Characters associated with Cereus House ; Miriam Bouscevre : Dowayne when Phèdre is sold into indenture, later replaced by Jareth Moran. ; Jareth Moran : Second under Dowayne Miriam, later becomes Dowayne ; Suriah : Adept of Cereus House who plays the Winter Queen at Phèdre's first Midwinter Masque, later Second to dowayne Jareth. ; Cecilie Laveau-Perrin : Adept under Dowayne Miriam, later wed to the Chevalier Antoine Perrin, friend of Delaunay and Phèdre and Alcuin's instructor in Naamah's arts. ; Ellyn & Etienne : Brother and sister, fosterlings during Phèdre's time. ; Jacinthe : Fosterling during Phèdre's time. ; Donatien : Fosterling during Phèdre's time, originally from Mandrake House. ; Jean-Louis : Adept who entertains Phèdre at Baudoin's birthday party. In Moirin's Trilogy ; Jehanne de la Courcel : Wife of Daniel de la Courcel, former Cereus adept References Category:Houses of the Night Court Category:Terre d'Ange